theatreproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Super
'Annalyse Kaleen "Anna" Super '(October 24, 1996) is potrayed by Hannah Power in the YouTube webseries Theatre Problems. She is a series regular and has appeared in the show since its first episode, "Not So New Year". Not So New Year Anna had a brief appearance in the series' first episode, "Not So New Year". She is near Tina when she is talking on the phone, listening in on her and George's conversation, yelling that George hadn't said anything about what went on at the party. She, however, couldn't hear anything. The Mugging Pt. 1 Anna hears about George and Craig getting mugged out in the parking lot and calls a team meeting to see if her friends are okay. They are, and she tells them that she and the rest of the group has to go back to choir practice. Later, she talks to Laine on the phone about going out and investigating the crime scene with Ha, inviting Laine along. However, she had a bad day and is going to the animal shelter, so Anna is forced to go alone with Ha. While investigating the scene, they find a hair that could quite possibly be the mugger's, assuming it is, only to "forward the plot". J.D. comes up behind them and wonders what exactly they're doing. When it is revealed, he pulls up George's backpack and hits the girls over the head. The Mugging Pt. 2 Ha and Anna are both tied up in the stairwell, waiting to be saved, threatening to tell on J.D. if he didn't let them go. They eventually escape his grasp, as he allows them to. While looking for them at the top of the stairs, the girls scare him into backing up and falling down them, eventually getting a 2 week suspension from school for kidnapping students and beating them up. Graduation Anna does not appear, nor mentioned in "Graduation". The (Home) Office Pt. 1 & 2 Anna has a prominant role in the show's season finale "The (Home) Office". She is first seen during the staff meeting that George holds for the rest of the group to let them know they are selling his cousin's Girl Scout cookies. However, she does not have any lines during the scene. She is later shown to have taken the receptionist position in the hallway as Janet was moved outside to "attract" customers to buy the cookies. Tyler Darwin (sales) walks up to her and asks her out, to which she is stunned. He, however, only meant go out around the house and collect money for the incentive idea that he had though of. She agrees, and proceeds to making rounds. At Laine's desk, she witnesses Laine trying to rip up dollar bills that she refuses to give to the incentive project. Anna points out that they are just Monopoly dollar bills and Laine gives up the real money, Anna and Tyler leaving to find other people to get money from. She is also present for George's cousin, Maggie, entering the house and getting the money from the Girl Scout sales. Maggie asks if Tyler can be her boyfriend, but Anna reluctantly tells her "no". She also reveals that Maggie is faking her scoliosis. By the end of the episode, Anna is seen walking hand-in-hand with Tyler out to his car. Future Series creator Zach Faust appointed Hannah Power up to an assistant director. He enjoys writing the character, as it's a challenge to step into an empowered female mind, who is also very girly. Anna has appeared in every episode with the exception of "Graduation" and will continue with the series in their second season. DSC00329.jpg|Anna as she appears in "The Mugging Pt. 1" with Laine and Janet. DSC00495.JPG|Anna as she appears in "The Mugging Pt. 2".